


[vid] DLZ (long winded blues of the never) [DW]

by grimorie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimorie/pseuds/grimorie
Summary: your methods dot the disconnect from all your creedsthere's a straight line from twelve to thirteen
Kudos: 10





	[vid] DLZ (long winded blues of the never) [DW]

**Password** : play

[DLZ (long winded blues of the never)](https://vimeo.com/380619948) from [Isa](https://vimeo.com/user1904735) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

[DW](https://grimorie.dreamwidth.org/177730.html) | [tumblr](https://isagrimorie.tumblr.com/post/189854568906/title-dlz-long-winded-blues-of-the-never)

**Lyrics ******

  
**DLZ** by TV on Radio  


You force your fire and then you falsify your deeds  
Your methods dot the disconnect from all your creeds  
And fortune strives to fill the vacuum that it feeds  
But this is beginning to feel like the dog's lost her lead, say  


**Author's Note:**

> Merry Chirstmas! And Happy End of Decade! This vid is my thematic statement on Thirteenth Doctor, or at least, the Thirteen I saw in series 11. I love Thirteen flaws and all. Especially the flaws. She's open and yet in her own way she's the most private of the Doctors, and she calls her team 'fam' while also keeping parts of herself for herself, and she's not as physical distance between them too.  
> There's a disconnect from her stated creed: be kind, and how she chooses to be in front of people she considers enemies. And I just find that fascinating.  
> I also believe that everything Thirteen is, is a direct result of everything Twelve did and decided to be. There's a straight line from Twelve to Thirteen.


End file.
